The seven get sent to Behavior Modification Camp
Before the seven leave for Behavior Modification Camp Orla: "WE SHALL TAKE REVENGE ON KATARINA BEFORE WE GO!" Jose: "YEAH, BECAUSE SHE..." Bryce: "WILL..." Meghann: "DESERVE IT!!!!!!" Joshua: "AND SHE..." Sam: "WILL..." Rowan: "BE SO DEAD!!!!!!" Bruna: " " The Seven Leave for Behavior Modification Camp Katarina: "At last, some peace and quiet at home." sits down on a couch and reads a book 1 hour after the seven have left smuggles a drug Officer #1: "Didn't I give you permisson to smuggle drugs, Remano? I don't remember giving you permission to smuggle drugs! That's 35 chin-ups on the bar!" 3 hours after the seven have left Katarina: "So mom, what would you like to do now?" Cut to: Sam: "(bleep) OFF, I AIN'T DOIN' IT!" 6 hours after the seven have left Bryce: "(bleep)!" ???: "You bought yourself 20 push-ups, mister." Bryce: "You can't tell me what to do! So get (bleep)ed, (bleep)!" ???: "Right! 40 push-ups!" 12 hours after the seven have left and Bruna are at the day spa Cut to: Joshua: "RIGHT! WE ARE SO OUTTA HERE!" Orla: "YEAH (bleep) YOU ALL! I'M GOING TO DANIELLE'S HOUSE!" Bryce: "Come on guys!" Rowan: "We're going to move in to our friends' house!" Sam: "Yeah, they'll be so happy so see us!" Jose: "And we're not gonna stay with mummy, daddy and that stupid (bleep) Katarina!" Meghann: "GOODBYE, YOU STUPID PIECES OF (bleep)!" Officer: "AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!! THERE'S WORK TO BE DONE YOU SEVEN!" Rowan: "We're moving in to our friends' house!" Bryce: "Yeah, we hate this rotten, (bleep)y place!" Officer: "YOU SEVEN HAVE NO RIGHT TO LEAVE THE GROUNDS!!!!" Sam: "NO!!!!" Joshua: "LEAVE US THE (bleep) ALONE!" Jose: "LET US GO, STINKY-BUTT!" Orla: "OR YOU WILL BE SO SORRY!" Meghann: "(bleep) OFF! WE WANT OUR FRIENDS!!!!!!" 18 hours after the seven have left stabs an officer with a knife duct tapes an officer's mouth shut with super glue Second officer: "You bought yourself 40 more push-ups, mister!" Orla: "I WANNA WATCH TV!" Third officer: "Negative, Remano!" Orla: "I SAID, I WANNA WATCH TV!" Third officer: "Stop! You need to improve your behavior!" Orla: "I'll pee in my pants then!" Fourth officer (stern voice): "Don't you dare!" pees her pants Fourth officer: "Orla you just got 30 sit-ups. Is that enough for you?" Orla: "Quit speaking, dork." Fourth officer: "Make it 35 sit-ups! Is that enough for you?" Orla: "(bleep) you!" Fourth officer: "Okay, this is 40 sit-ups. Is that clear?" Orla: "No, you (bleep)!" Hugo gets a call Rowan: "I'm going to my friend's house!" Officer: "Forget it! You need to improve your behavior!" lacerates the officer, who survives Cut to: and Hugo are playing chess Katarina: "Checkmate!" phone rings goes over to the phone and picks it up to answer Hugo: "Hello? Who's calling please?" Delia German: "Mr. Remano, your seven kids are demons!" Hugo: "They've been at the facility for only one day!" Delia German: "I heard screaming and shouting at the latest background. Meghann flipped me off." Hugo: "But we tried everything..." Delia German: "Rowan threw Crystal Meth at me, Sam drew a picture of me being crushed to death by vehicles and thunder, Joshua pushed me to a garbage can, Meghann punched me, Jose took a dump, Bryce lacerated an officer and duct taped its mouth shut with super glue, and Orla peed in her pants while running 5 laps." Hugo: "Is there nothing we can do?" Delia German: "Rowan lacerated another officer and set fire to the whole facility...please come and pick up your kids now!" The seven return Aftermath is watching The Price is Right while playing Papa's Burgeria HD on her iPod Touch, as she is on rank 22 is watching with Katarina while playing Monster Magic on her iPod Touch Bruna: "Meghann Trina Remano, come here." Meghann: "NO!" Bruna: "Meghann Trina, I need to talk to you right now." Meghann: "What for, you old hag?" Meghann: "FINE!" Bruna: "I would like you to write a 300-word essay explaining the errors of your actions and you will also write a sorry note to Mrs. German. Your privileges are gone for the next 4 weeks. I cannot believe that you misbehaved at BMC." Hugo: "You too, Rowan, Joshua and Sam!" Joshua: "Aw man, do we have to do the same as Meghann is doing?" Hugo: "And we will send you all to a military school." Katarina: "Let's go, Bryce, Jose and Orla, you have to do what they're doing." message to Delia German says "Go to (bleep), you piece of (bleep)ing (bleep)" message to Delia German says "I am not sorry" message to Delia German says "Zip the lip, onion dip" message to Delia German says "You are a (bleep)" message to Delia German says "Go die in a ditch" message to Delia German says "Eat my shorts" message to Delia German says "Poo-poo" finds a number to a Military School in London, picks up a receiver and dials a number to Military School Hugo: "Hello, is Sgt. Patrick here please?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Of course it is and yes I'm Sgt. Melissa Patrick. Is there anything I can do for you?" Hugo: "My name is Hugo Remano and my seven chldren Rowan aged 14, Sam and Joshua aged 13, Meghann aged 11, Bryce aged 6, Jose aged 5 and Orla aged 3 have all been kicked out of a Behavior Modification Camp in Oregon for misbehaving. Will they be enrolled in your program?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Of course. When will they arrive?" Hugo: "Like, a week or so." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Where do they live?" Hugo: "Lincoln, Nebraska." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "How long would you like them enrolled for?" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts